Evil Cole MacGrath
Evil Cole is the anti-hero form of Cole MacGrath, the main protagonist of the inFAMOUS series. He appears in PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale as a playable character. Evil Cole's rival is Fat Princess. Biography JUST GETTING WARMED UP! Granted dangerous new abilities by the Ray Sphere, Cole is consumed by a thirst for more power, however it can be gained. His remorseless and single-minded path shapes his powers toward the sinister and destructive, turning him into a shell of his former self. Indeed, his increase in power comes at a cost to his opponents, as he sucks the life out of others to heal himself more quickly. THE LEGACY OF EVIL COLE MACGRATH: *''inFamous'' *''inFamous 2'' *''inFamous: Festival of Blood'' *''Street Fighter X Tekken (Transformation for Cole MacGrath/PS3 and Vita only)'' Arcade Opening It opens in New Marais as Evil Cole claims that he is at the top, the strongest Conduit in the city. He still seeks more power and, contradictory to his ending in InFamous 2, seeks to destroy all Conduits so that he can add their powers to his. After hearing about a gathering of "special" people, Evil Cole decides to join in the possibility of gaining new powers. Rival Name: Fat Princess Reason: '''Evil Cole is searching for Conduits and meets Fat Princess, whom he addresses as royalty. Fat Princess demands that Evil Cole "surrender" his cake, to which Evil Cole becomes angry and states that he will not surrender to anyone. Fat Princess orders her warriors to teach Evil Cole a lesson, and Cole replies that "instead of cake, how about he shove his foot in her mouth" and prepares to fight. '''Connection: Gameplay-wise, both InFAMOUS and Fat Princess rely heavily on duality with the colors red and blue representing different sides. In Fat Princess, you can choose either the Red Kingdom or the Blue Kingdom, and in InFAMOUS, Cole can become either Hero Cole, who is represented by the color blue, or Evil Cole, who is represented by the color red. Both also have a theme of greed, with Evil Cole being power hungry and Fat Princess always being hungry and demanding for cake. Ending After defeating Polygon Man, Evil Cole absorbs his power and returns to New Marais. Cole walks around talking about how Conduits are misunderstood. He claims that although power itself isn't dangerous, he is and unleashes his newfound power upon New Marais. Gameplay Evil Cole plays similar to Cole, except Evil Cole's lightning attacks are enhanced by fire. His attacks are also executed in a different manner, appearing more violent than their standard counterparts and all of Cole's ice-based abilities are replaced by fire-based powers. He can also put people in oil and then set them on fire. Developers also described that his speciality is on creating chaos amidst the battle. Evil Cole's tools make him very versatile, as he has an abundance of ranged and melee attacks. When combined with the large amount of mobility he has, Evil Cole can be very hard to outmatch when played to perfection. Movelist center (Square Moves) *'Amp Combo' - *'Forward Square' - Induction Grid - + *'GigaWatt Blades Combo' - + *'Leaping Shoulder Tackle' - + *'Stop' - + *'Amp Blast' - + *'Thunder Drop' - + *'Amp Combo' - (Air) *'Lightning Tether' - + (Air) *'Amp Blast' - + (Air) *'Thunder Drop' - + (Air) center (Triangle Moves) *'Lightning Bolts' - (Hold to repeat firing) *'Double Grenade' - + *'Tripwire Rockets' - + *'Nightmare Blast' - + *'Lightning Bolts' - (Air) *'Double Grenade' - + (Air) *'Tripwire Rockets' - + (Air) *'Nightmare Blast' - + (Air) center (Circle Moves) *'Giga Punch' - (Hold) *'Giga Punch' - (Release when not fully charged/Press when fully charged) *'Firebird Strike' - + *'Hellfire Rockets' - + *'Oil Spike' - + *'Giga Punch' - (Air Hold) *'Firebird Strike' - + (Air) *'Hellfire Rockets' - + (Air) *'Oil Spike' - + (Air) center (X Moves) *'Static Thrusters' - (Hold while in Air) *'Wall Hang' - + (Hold while next to wall in Air) **'Lighting Bolts' - Any Attack (During Wall Hang) (Throws) *'Body Toss' - or *'Amp Launch' - *'Choke Slam' - (Trigger Moves) *'Item Pick-up' - *'Block' - *'Evade' - + or (Super Moves) *'Human Bullet' - (Level 1): Evil Cole uses electromagnetism to pick up an enemy and throw them across the stage. Any fighters who come into contact with the projectiled character will be KO'd along with the thrown character. *'Ionic Drain' - (Level 2): Evil Cole drains the life from every opponent around him, trapping them in place. It is followed by a blast that takes out everyone with a slightly larger range. *'The Beast Awakens!' - (Level 3): Evil Cole absorbs the powers of The Beast and gains a large boost in power, making his attacks more deadly and is also able to fly, similar to Light Jak. Quotes *When Selected: **"Finally some competition." **"Ha! You call this fair?" **"Pack it in folks. It's already over." *Prematch: **"You can't stop me." **"Time for action!" **"Let's get it on." **"I'm ready for this." *Item Pick-up: **"All right!" **"This will come in handy." **"Now we're talkin'." **"I needed this." **"Nice!" **"I could use this." **"This'll work." *Using Human Bullet: **"Special delivery!" *Using Ionic Drain: **"Feel that power comin'." *Using The Beast Awakens!: **"The Beast has arrived!" *Successful KO: **"Got it goin' now." **"So long!" **"This is embarassing." **"Who's next?" **"I'm just gettin' started!" **"It ain't even fair." **"Dropped another one." **"Took you apart." *Respawn: **"I'll take care of this." **"I'm right here, come on!" **"Ok, I've got this." **"You losers want more?" **"Just getting warmed up!" **"Let's do this, maggots!" Costumes Courier Outfit The default appearance of Evil Cole, as seen in inFamous 2 when Cole's negative karma is at its maximum level. Evil Among Thieves Available as a pre-order bonus, Empire City Cole represents the negative karma appearance of Cole from the original inFamous game. Reaper One of the DLC costumes in inFamous 2, this skin depicts Cole wearing a costume similar to the Reapers from Empire City. He wears a red, hooded jacket with a skull pattern on the hood, no shirt, and dark courier pants. His skin appears a significantly paler color, and he has black tar running down his torso, as well as a skull "tattoo" on his face with red eyes. Intros and Outros Introduction Evil Cole puts his Amp on his back as he says "You can't stop me!". Pulses electricity through his left hand and says, "Time for action!" Cole flies in with Static Thrusters and says "Let's get it on!". Cole stands with flames pulsing from his hands, dishcarges them, and says, "I'm ready for this!" Winning Screen Evil Cole hovers a bit with his arms out (similar to a cutscene in inFamous 2 where he obtains the Beast's power). Stretches out his arms and cracks his knuckles. Flames pulse from his right hand and discharge as he makes a fist in a victorious manner. Evil Cole charges electricity in his hands and then discharges the lightning above his head (which is similar to a segment of Evil Cole's ending cutscene in inFamous 2). Losing Screen Evil Cole angrily slams his Amp on the ground. Evil Cole is seen crouched, trying to support himself with his amp as he pulses electricity through it. Gallery render_cole_macgrath_evil.png|Evil Cole, as he appears in All-Stars Colemgcrathevil.jpg Evil1.PNG Evil2.PNG Cole vs Cole Tower.png|Evil Cole vs Cole atop Alden's Tower Evil3.PNG Evil4.PNG Evil5.PNG Evil6.PNG|Evil Cole MacGrath's Introduction Evil9.PNG|Evil Cole MacGrath's Winning Animation Evil7.PNG|Evil Cole MacGrath's Level 1 Super Move Evil8.PNG|Evil Cole MacGrath's Level 2 Super Move Evil10.PNG|Evil Cole MacGrath's Level 3 Super Move Release.png|Evil Cole MacGrath's Level 3 Super Move Evil11.PNG|Evil Cole MacGrath's Level 3 Super Move Evil Cole vs Fat Princess.png|Fat Princess rivalry in the intro Evil Cole intro.png|in the intro Reaper Cole.png|Reaper Cole PSASBR_Evil_Cole_Pre-order.png|Evil Cole's Pre-order costume Videos PlayStation® All-Stars Battle Royale™ - Evil Cole MacGrath Trailer Seth Killian's Evil Cole Tips & Tricks - PlayStation All-Stars Trivia *According to Omar Kendall, both Cole MacGrath and Evil Cole were originally one character, and that the player would start out as Cole, and that the player's actions would decide whether or not you would play as Good Cole or Evil Cole. However, Sucker Punch felt that the way that the Cole character manifests, he is two different people, and they "felt it would serve his character better as two separate Coles and they really pushed for it."Playstation All-Stars Battle Royale: Characters on Vita will have larger icons to keep track of location, Cole and Evil Cole originally one character. *Evil Cole's level 3 Super reflects the evil ending of inFamous 2, and marks the first time that Beast Cole has ever been playable. **The background of New Marais and the Beast are rendered in a comic book style during The Beast Awakens! This is a nod to the inFamous games in which important scenes of the story are rendered in such a manner. *Evil Cole, as the Beast, is the second character who can glide around the stage, the first being Light Jak. However, Jak is able to freely fly whereas Beast Cole only levitates and has an enhanced jumping ability. **Ironically, these transformations are the opposite of each other: Light Jak is the ultimate form of good for Jak, and Beast Cole is the ultimate form of evil for Cole. *This is Evil Cole's fourth appearance outside of the inFamous series, the others being in Uncharted 2: Among Thieves, LittleBigPlanet, and LittleBigPlanet 2. **He also makes a cameo in Street Fighter X Tekken as Cole's Pandora transformation, and can also be a customizable color swap of Cole MacGrath. *According to Sucker Punch, Evil Cole isn't considered a true villain, but is more of a vigilante or anti-hero. **Although he appears more evil in his arcade story, claiming to only seek power, no matter the cost. *Evil Cole is the second character represented from the inFamous series. *Evil Cole is the third character represented from Sucker Punch, the first two being Sly Cooper and Cole. *Like his good counterpart, Evil Cole's default outfit is his Infamous Karma outfit from inFamous 2, the final level of negative karma above Thug and Outlaw. *Evil Cole is the first character to be revealed alone. All other characters before him, including his good counterpart, were revealed in groups. *Although impossible in their home dimensions, Evil Cole and his heroic counterpart are able to swim in this game. However, if he stays idle in a body of water, electricity will surge out of his body, harming him. *Despite Evil Cole MacGrath being his full name, only Evil Cole is written on the character select screen. References Category:Playable Characters Category:InFAMOUS Category:Characters Category:First-Party Characters Category:PSASBR Category:Sucker Punch Productions Category:Playstation 3 Characters